Luces, cámara y ¿Qué rayos?
by TheSacredArcher
Summary: Fic en respuesta al reto pedido por MimiJean en el foro ¡Siéntate! InuYasha: ¡El espectáculo del Gran InuYasha va a comenzar! No, esperen, solo es la grabación del opeling… openil… ope… ¡Feh! Kagome, cantas feo Kagome: ¡InuYasha! ¡Abajoooo!


**Disclaimer.** Inuyasha & Co. No me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es realizada sin fines de lucro.

 **Summary.** InuYasha: **-** ¡El espectáculo del Gran InuYasha va a comenzar! No, esperen, solo es la grabación del opeling… openil… ope… ¡Feh! Kagome, cantas feo - Kagome: - ¡InuYasha! ¡Abajoooo! –

 **Universo Semi Original.** Debido a que será necesario incluir un equipo de producción en la trama, vean esta historia como si el programa fuera un reallity y los personajes son en la vida real tal cual se ven en la serie xD

 **Palabras.** 8207 (Perdón por el looong shot -_- )

 **Género.** Amistad – Humor (Maldito seas jodido humor, te odio xD)

 **Parejas.** InuYasha – Kagome, Miroku – Sango

 **Opening.** I am (2º tema de apertura)

«Fic en respuesta al reto pedido por **MimiJean** en el foro **¡Siéntate!»**

* * *

 **Luces, cámara y.. ¿Qué rayos?**

Un acalorado día de verano regía, el brillo del sol se reflejaba en el lago de un hermoso paisaje feudal japonés, la tranquilidad reinaba el lugar hasta que….

-¡Feh! ¡No lo haré! ¿Ya lo hicimos una vez no? ¿No es suficiente? ¡No pienso volver a hacer el ridículo! – Un terco peliplateado alzaba la voz dando a entender su posición.

¿Volver a grabar cosas sin sentido? ¿Para qué? La vez pasada lo habían hecho pelear con su hermano… bueno, no se quejaba de eso, fue bastante entretenido, pero luego le hicieron parecer un jugador a dos bandas ¡Cosa que no era! Por qué bueno, dejando los puntos claros:

1\. Kikyo era… ¡Kikyo era Kikyo! Fue la primera mujer más importante luego de haberlo sido su madre.

2\. Kagome… Kagome era tan…Kagome era su…. Kagome era… ¡Kagome era Kagome y punto!

Agh, ¡como odiaba sentirse confundido! ¿Acaso de verdad no podía quedarse con ambas? En fin, luego de aquello con ese par de chicas, lo habían hecho caminar como tonto por una playa o algo así, para luego ser delatado mostrando la cara de enamorado que ponía cuando Kagome le sonreía.

¡No permitiría que nada parecido sucediese de nuevo! ¡No señor!

\- ¡Olvídalo! – Gritó a su co-estrella femenina. Pero al ver el rostro suplicante de la chica prefirió desviar la mirada, si la miraba por unos momentos más, estaba seguro de que quizás cedería.

Todos sus compañeros lo observaban con una gotita al estilo anime en la cabeza, ninguno se atrevía a contradecirlo conociendo lo testarudo que era, pero para un cabezota, siempre hay un par.

\- ¡InuYasha, por favor, es necesario! – Suplicaba una bella joven de cabellos azabaches. – Acabamos de terminar de grabar una nueva temporada, ¡Debemos grabar el nuevo opening! Además… - La chica guardó silencio abruptamente y colocando un dedo sobre su mentón meditaba si decirle al hanyou sobre la verdadera razón de la grabación de dicho video. – Además… además debemos presentar a los nuevos personajes… - Cerró ambos ojos con fuerza como si esperara que el hanyou le gritara que estaba loca, curiosamente el grito jamás llegó.

Un tic comenzó a hacer mella en el ojo izquierdo del peliplateado y su rostro poco a poco comenzó a mostrar más disgusto del que tenía. ¿Acaso debía presentar al lobucho sarnoso que amenazaba con alejar a Kagome de su lado? ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Primero muerto! Prefería que le corten su larga cabellera, que tiñan a Sesshomaru de color azul, que le den de comer por un mes los hongos chillones de Shippo en vez de ramen, que le corten a Miroku sus…. ¡lo que sea! pero ¡menos darle protagonismo al apestoso ese!

\- ¡¿Hablas por el lobucho ése verdad?! – Espeto con inexistente calma intentando aparentar que aquello no le afectaba en absoluto.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara miraron el rostro de InuYasha y luego el de Kagome. ¿La sacerdotiza se acababa de meter en un aprieto? Porque bueno, todos sabían que cierto hanyou se moría de celos con la sola presencia de aquel youkai del clan de los lobos desde el primer momento en que había aparecido en escena.

\- ¡No! ¡Hablo por todos los nuevos! - Se defendió la azabache.

Pero claro, InuYasha era distraído pero no tanto, estaba seguro que el rival de la temporada era Koga, y por ende debían darle cierto protagonismo, habían grabado demasiados episodios juntos como para no darle importancia, para colmo había aprovechado las grabaciones para gritar a toooodo pulmón que amaba a Kagome, que se había enamorado de ella como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, le había hecho creer que la había tomado como su mujer, le llamaba por su nombre de pila como si fueran íntimos desde hace tiempo y cada que tenía oportunidad se acercaba a ella sin vergüenza alguna. Tsk ¡Maldito sea!

\- ¡Feh! - No sabía qué cosa inteligente decir sin ser delatado ya que los celos lo carcomían y como siempre, se lo negaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, el de cabellos platinados desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y caminó un par de pasos alejándose.

Todos lo siguieron con la mirada sin perderse ni el mínimo detalle, Kagome se sintió algo culpable por tener que obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería, pero así era esto ¿No?

\- Grrr…. - Todos abrieron los ojos al escuchar el murmullo del hanyou mientras este se daba la vuelta y enfrentaba a Kagome con enojo. - ¡Si tanto te importa, lárgate con ese lobo apestoso! ¡Tontaaa! - Su voz sonó como eco por todo el lugar dándole más dramatismo a la escena.

Como cascada todos cayeron para atrás menos Kagome quién escondió sus ojos detrás de su flequillo y coloreaba su rostro ¿Cómo podía decir algo como eso a la ligera? Un aura obscura rodeó a la chica que obligó a sus amigos a alejarse un par de pasos hacia atrás luego de haberse levantado de aquella sorpresa.

\- ¡Oye bestia! - Gritó Shippo envalentonado mientras se escudaba detrás de Kagome - ¡¿Acaso estás celoso?! ¡Tooooontooooo! - El pequeño kitsune sonrió con suficiencia al notar como una vena brotaba en la frente del hanyou.

Miroku, Sango y hasta Kirara asintieron ante el comentario del niño, todos sabían por qué el hanyou actuaba así, aunque sabían que jamás lo diría en voz alta.

\- ¿Celoso yo? ¡Feh! - Un leve sonrojo se coloreó en las mejillas del hanyou. Se cruzó de brazos y les dió la espalda como siempre hacía cada vez que quería restarle importancia a algo y obviamente intentando esconder el carmín de su rostro que le hacía competencia a su traje.

\- InuYasha - Habló esta vez Miroku con voz pausada y semblante sabio - La rabia de los celos es tan fuerte que fuerza a hacer cualquier desatino, no deberías decir cosas de las que luego te puedas arrepentir - El monje se encogió de hombros mientras miraba con el rabillo del ojo al testarudo muchacho. - Solo debes recordar que los amores más duraderos son aquellos en los que uno de los dos amantes es extraordinariamente celoso - Sango y Shippo con cara de sorpresa aplaudieron la sabiduría del hombre.

\- ¿Qué tantas tonterías estás diciendo? ¡¿Y quién ha dicho que ella es mi amante?! - InuYasha se dio la vuelta con el rostro colorado y señalando a Kagome de manera alterada.

\- ¡Qué comentario tan grosero! ¡Ni que deseara la compañía de alguien violento, caprichoso, con mal carácter, sin la más mínima pizca de ternura y que no me comprenda! - Esta vez la del tic nervioso era Kagome, quizás había hablado demasiado pero ¡él se lo había buscado! - InuYasha... ¡Abajo! - y entonces el apuesto joven de platinados cabellos comió tierra.

\- ¡Malditos seaaaaaaan! ¿¡Por qué siempre me hacen estooooooooo?! - Todos se fueron alejando camino a la aldea dejando atrás a un enterrado InuYasha.

\- Los torpes siempre serán torpes – Shippo sentado sobre el hombro de Kagome dio un largo suspiro mientras volteaba a ver a InuYasha.

* * *

 **Día 1 de grabación – Luces, cámara y ¡da tu mejor esfuerzo!**

Luego de más discusiones, jaladas de orejas, unos cuantos "abajos" y muuuchos berrinches, InuYasha finalmente aceptó el hecho de que por cada temporada habrían las malditas cosas esas llamadas opeling… openil… ope… ¡lo que sea!

\- ¡Feh! - dijo el hanyou más como un gruñido cruzándose de brazos al momento en que el equipo de producción se acercaba a ellos.

Kagome lo observaba en silencio. Sabía que por más que él se negara, terminaba divirtiéndose como los demás.

\- ¡Bien chicos, el día ha llegado! - dijo un hombre de mediana edad acompañado de otro que tenía una cámara en manos. - Comencemos por una toma de cada uno por separado, ¡muéstrenme su mejor sonrisa! -

Todos asintieron con entusiasmo, a excepción de cierto hanyou que comenzaba a tener un tic ya como marca registrada en su ojo. ¿No batallaría con nadie? ¡Por que vaya que tenía ganas de romperle la cara a ese maldito de Koga! Pero ¿sonreír? ¡Era el espectáculo del gran InuYasha! ¿Acaso estaban en unos de esos miniprogramas que pasaban en la caja de imágenes que Kagome tenía en su casa? Esos donde mostraban esa crema que al intentar comerla te picaba la lengua, la que Kagome tenía en ese cuarto al que llamaba baño y que se supone que es para limpiar tus dientes ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¡Porque allí la gente sonreía como estúpida! ¡Se peinaban los dientes con esa crema y sonreían! ¡Él los había visto! ¿Cómo lograban hacerlo si esa cosa picaba? De solo recordarlo, InuYasha hizo una mueca de asco y sacando la lengua así como cuando probaba comida picante se sacudió los malos recuerdos de haber probado aquella crema por pura curiosidad mientras nadie lo veía.

Shippo, desde la distancia se había percatado de las varias expresiones del hanyou y luego de verlo sacar la lengua miró a Kirara quien también se había percatado de la extraña actitud y sesión de muecas del hanyou.

\- Creo que InuYasha estaba practicando sus sonrisas, aunque… no le sale muy bien que digamos – comentó el pequeño kitsune mientras se rascaba con un dedo su mejilla y le salía una gota estilo anime en la cabeza. Kirara le contesto con un maullido y Shippo simplemente se encogió de hombros. – No entiendo a los adultos… -

Kagome fue la primera en salir ante la cámara con su amplia y radiante sonrisa. Todos estaban maravillados de lo bien que se le daban las cosas.

\- ¡Perfecto pequeña! - Alabó el director. - ¡Como siempre lo haces todo muy bien! - Todos aplaudieron a la azabache que ruborizada hacia una leve reverencia agradecida.

Alejándose del fondo croma en donde acababa de grabar, Kagome se acercó a InuYasha y se sentó a su lado al verlo algo tenso.

\- Relájate InuYasha, no es nada del otro mundo – Al ver que el hanyou la miraba de reojo le dedicó una leve sonrisa. – ¡Feh! – El hanyou miró en otra dirección con disgusto.

La azabache iba a comentar algo más pero fue interrumpida por el director quien daba las órdenes del siguiente rodaje, así que se dedicó a observar a sus compañeros.

\- Ahora siguen ustedes tres - El director señaló a Sango, Miroku y Shippo. Los jóvenes asintieron y avanzaron frente al fondo verde croma sobre el cual debían hacer su aparición.

El director se acercó a ellos y ayudado por una jovencita que había llegado hace unos momentos acomodaban los ropajes de los tres.

\- Excelencia, el nudo de su kasaya está chueco - La joven ayudante del director se acercó al bonzo y comenzó a acomodar su vestimenta.

Miroku en un principio se sorprendió por el atrevimiento de la joven, sin embargo luego se dio cuenta que aquel era su trabajo así que dio un suspiro resignado.

\- Por mí no habría problema en que te deshagas de esto… - Tomó la mano de la joven entre las suyas y le sonrió galantemente al señalarle sus ropajes. La chiquilla se ruborizó hasta la raíz de los cabellos y sin poder evitarlo desvió la mirada.

Miroku sonreía inocentemente sin notar que detrás de él empezaba a formarse un aura maligna digna de una mujer enojada.

\- Excelencia, pero que cosas dice - Miroku rodeó suavemente la cintura de la joven y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, acercó el rostro a la sonrojada señorita y le susurró suavemente en el oído - ¿Te gustaría tener un hijito conmigo? - La chica abrió los ojos de par en par, pero no mirándolo a él directamente sino por encima de su cabeza, Miroku estaba a punto de preguntarle que ocurría hasta que sintió el golpe.

Una cabeza enorme de sango flotaba en el aire rodeada de pequeñas luces fantasmagóricas, el ambiente se cambió de ser un día agradable a ser uno obscuro y tenebroso. La mirada que aquel ser dirigía a Miroku era tal que el monje sintió flaquear sus piernas.

\- Sanguito… - El monje miró en dirección a la castaña, soltó a la jovencita y comenzó a sudar como tapa de olla con agua hirviendo. – San..Sango… -

La castaña solamente lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, seria, sin decirle ni una sola palabra. El nervioso monje no sabía que decir exactamente, ok, de nuevo su instinto lo había hecho meter la pata pero era difícil controlarse.

\- Por favor que me golpee, que me mate, pero que no me vea así – Pensaba el ojiazul al ver la expresión de la muchacha.

\- ¿Shippo? ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Sango al pararse detrás del pequeño kitsune convertido en ella, que se divertía amedretando al monje libidinoso.

\- ¿Uh? Yo… - El pequeño kitsune deshizo su transformación y saltó al hombro de la exterminadora ante la mirada incrédula del monje. – Solo jugaba un rato –

Sango observó el rostro del monje y por un par de microsegundos sonrió levemente. Vale, parece que el hombre estaba arrepintiéndose de sus acciones, sin pensarlo dos veces alzó su mano y abofeteó al monje. Este con la mano marcada en su rostro cayó sentado en el suelo.

\- Oh, mire excelencia, un mosquito – La castaña sonrió inocentemente mostrándole su mano con la mancha del animalito muerto al hombre que yacía en el suelo.

Todos al ver la escena comenzaron a reír sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo? – Preguntaba para sí mismo un impaciente hanyou que miraba la escena con molestia.

Kagome se dirigió hacia donde estaban el director y su asistente y cuchicheó algo con ellos por unos momentos, todos asintieron y volvió a su lugar junto a InuYasha.

Ahora estaban Sango, Miroku y Shippo frente al fondo croma grabando su parte de la escena, todo pasaba tan rápido y lo hacían tan bien que no había necesidad de repetir las tomas más de dos veces. Aunque claro, habían tenido que usar maquillaje extra en Miroku ya que la marca de la mano que había dejado Sango era extramadamente visible.

\- ¡Perfecto chicos! ¡Lo hacen de maravilla! - Comentaba el hombre que los dirigía.

InuYasha los observaba un tanto distanciado, les prestaba atención por momentos pero luego parecía meditabundo y ajeno a todo. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta el momento en que habían situado un croma detrás de él y la cámara apuntó grabándolo por largos minutos.

\- Bien, eso es todo por ahora con ustedes chicos! - El grupo aplaudió alegre cosa que despertó a InuYasha de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Eso es todo? - Preguntó ilusionado el peliplata. Porque si era así, él estaba que brincaba en una pata, no lo habían molestado esta vez, no había hecho nada que lo delatara, pusiera en ridículo o lo que sea.

Todos se miraron entre si al ver la sonrisa radiante del hanyou al pensar que eso sería todo.

\- He, InuY… - Kagome intentó hablar pero fue interrumpida.

\- ¡Claro que no! Tu tranquilo, tu turno de tomar protagonismo es ahora. - El hombre de mediana edad le palmeó amistosamente el hombro mientras caminaba hacia unas salientes rocosas que había visto anteriormente ¡Eran una locación increíble para grabar al protagonista!.

El hanyou retomó su últimamente usual tic en el ojo. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo? Mirándolo con disgusto se arremangó las mangas y comenzó a tronarse los dedos.

\- Que se cree ese… - Kagome al notar su actitud se situó frente a él.

\- InuYasha…. – Le dijo en tono de advertencia.

\- Hazte a un lado Kagome! – Gritó enojado el peliplata.

\- ¡Abajo! - y comió tierra, de nuevo.

* * *

\- Oh, vamos InuYasha, ¡solo debes pararte en ese lugar y mostrarnos tu habilidad con colmillo de acero! – Suplicaba la sacerdotisa horas más tarde.

\- No - Dijo determinante el hanyou.

\- Pero… -

\- ¡Ay cállate! – Se cruzó de brazos esta vez.

\- Quizás el joven Koga si nos pueda ayudar a mostrar unas cuantas habilidades sobrenaturales – Comentó distraídamente Sango al ver la falta de colaboración del protagonista.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – El hanyou miró con enojo a la exterminadora para luego de un salto pararse en el lugar que le habían indicado antes. -¡Feh! ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó sacando su espada transformada y colocándola sobre su hombro. - ¿Qué quieren que haga? – Dirigió su mirada seria al director que estaba junto al camarógrafo. El fuerte viento hondeaba sus cabellos y ropajes de manera mágica, dándole un porte de poderío y arrogancia mezclados.

\- Vaya, funcionó – Comentó Shippo en voz baja a Miroku quien asintió enseguida.

Nadie se había percatado de la sonrisa que había dejado ver el director. Vale, le habían ahorrado muchas molestias al tener que suplicarle al peliplateado que haga tal y cual cosa, además, sabía que debía estar agradecido que al haber trabajado con el hanyou con anterioridad, ya tenía previsto qué medidas tomar con el impulsivo jovencito. El secreto radicaba en grabarlo siendo él mismo y sin que se diera cuenta. Su camarógrafo había empezado a grabar el punto que habían indicado desde el mismo momento en que llegaron al lugar ya que por ser explosivo, al guerrero peliplata no se le daba bien hacer las mismas tomas varias veces, y justo en el momento en que saltó al lugar asignado, le había regalado la más magnifica toma sin siquiera haberlo hecho intencionalmente.

\- Bien, ahora solo debes lanzar una de tus técnicas a…. – El director señaló un muñeco amarrado a un palo a una distancia prudente justo frente al peliplata. - …a ese maniquí –

\- ¡Da tu mejor esfuerzo InuYasha! – Gritó Kagome animando a su compañero.

InuYasha miró seriamente el muñeco y asintió. Observó su oponente por unos minutos, ese feo muñeco de algún lado se le hacía conocido, ese ropaje de piel de lobo, ese hedor, esas greñas largas recogidas en una coleta, ese listón amarrado en la frente… Un momento.. ¡Era un Koga! ¡Jah! Bien, ese hombre no era tan desagradable después de todo. Miró directamente a la cámara y sonrió como diciendo "pan comido"

\- ¡Feh! – Mirando a la cámara desenvainó Colmillo de Acero y levantando la espada enfocó su mirada ahora el muñeco inanimado imaginando que era su rival. – ¡Viento cortanteeeeeeeeee! – De un solo mandoble todo lo que había frente al hanyou quedó destruido, incluido parte de la escenografía de las siguientes escenas además de la pequeña canasta de comida que Kagome había traído para compartir con sus amigos en aquel día tan atareado.

El director cayó de rodillas con pequeñas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas – No era necesario que usaras la técnica más espectacular de todas – Susurraba mientras el hanyou mostraba su dedo pulgar a sus amigos y sonreía abiertamente.

\- ¡Jah! ¿Qué tal eh? – Todos lo miraban con una gotita de anime en la cabeza.

\- InuYasha… - El joven peliplata miró a Kagome algo atemorizado por el tono de advertencia de su voz. – ¡Abajo! – y el hanyou comió tierra, de nuevo.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Por qué me haces estoooooo! – Su grito formaba un eco fácilmente audible hasta donde quiere que Sesshomaru se encontrara.

* * *

 **Día de grabación 2: Luces, cámara y ¿Petición improvisada?**

El sol radiante en el alto cielo prometía regalar a nuestro grupo de amigos un hermoso nuevo día de trabajo. Todos ya se encontraban en sus lugares esperando las órdenes de un ojeroso y despeinado director.

\- Chicos… - habló el hombre a nuestro grupo de héroes. – Dadas las actuales circunstancias… eh, luego de haber perdido lo que teníamos preparado para las grabaciones… - miró de reojo a InuYasha – bueno, he estado pensado toda la noche y creo que deberán improvisar y mostrarse tal cual son mientras están juntos.

Todos se miraron entre sí, ¿Mostrarse tal cual eran?

\- Déjenme les explico – Habló de nuevo el hombre al notar sus expresiones de confusión. – Solo los grabaré mientras interactúan en su viaje en la búsqueda de los fragmentos. No deben hacer nada en especial esta vez. –

InuYasha suspiró aliviado, vale, ¡genial! No lo obligarían de nuevo a hacer nada que lo haga ver como un tonto.

\- Ayudaremos en todo lo que sea necesario – Sonrió Kagome al director mostrándose solidaria con el hombre a lo que este asintió apenado. – ¿Verdad InuYasha? – La voz de la sacerdotisa esta vez sonó algo tensa.

\- ¡Feh! – Fue la única respuesta del hanyou.

Todo el día la habían pasado caminando de un lado a otro, en diferentes escenarios del Japón feudal, habían pasado por campos de flores mientras Kagome y Shippo hacían carreras, cerca del pozo devora huesos en donde Kagome habia empezado a lanzar flechas espirituales hacia un blanco que habían colocado, en el árbol sagrado en donde el director había logrado captar una imagen increíble de Kagome, InuYasha y Shippo justo luego de una discusión sin sentido de los protagonistas o inclusive bajo el portal del castillo de un viejo terrateniente en medio de la lluvia. El hombre se sentía emocionado, trabajar con esos chicos era estimulante, todos eran muy considerados y daban lo mejor de sí, inclusive el gruñón de InuYasha que solo se limitaba a caminar cerca de sus compañeros mientras el grababa las tomas que necesitaba.

* * *

Nuestro grupo de amigos estaban sentados sobre una pequeña loma observando el atardecer y tomando un bocadillo luego del largo día de grabación y unos metros más atrás estaba el equipo de producción reunido coordinando lo siguiente que debían hacer.

\- Señor director – La chica asistente llamaba la atención de su jefe mientras este revisaba las tomas que había obtenido durante el día. – Señor, me informan que ya ubicaron al Señor Sesshomaru y al señor Naraku, debemos ir a grabar con ellos mañana –

El hombre asintió levemente y miró a los ojos a la muchacha – Dile a Kagome que venga un momento por favor – La joven asintió y se retiró.

Momentos más tarde Kagome se sentó al lado del director trayéndole unas bolitas de arroz.

\- ¿Me llamaba? – Preguntó brindándoleel plato junto con una sonrisa.

\- Si pequeña, necesito que me ayudes con algo… - El hombre habló largamente con la chica mientras ella asentía y miraba de rato en rato a sus amigos y a InuYasha.

\- Lo intentaré – Contestó la chica luego de oír lo que el hombre tenía que decir. Al volver a mirar a sus amigos el hanyou la observaba con el ceño fruncido ¿Acaso habrá escuchado algo?

* * *

\- Kagome… - llamó el hanyou a la muchacha mientras observaba al hombre y su equipo alejarse por un camino, ahora en busca de los otros personajes del programa.

\- Dime InuYasha – La sacerdotisa observó al hanyou con curiosidad. Lo había visto comportarse extraño desde el momento en que la vio con el director. ¿Acaso también estaba celoso de ese hombre que tranquilamente podría ser su padre?

\- ¿Qué tanto te decía ese? – Preguntó el peliplata mientras observaba el rostro de la joven.

\- Es un se-cre-to… - La chica sonrió al hanyou con inocencia de manera juguetona.

\- ¿Ahora también le coqueteas a ese tipo? – Acusó el joven a la chica. ¿Acaso no pensaba decirle? ¿Sería que estaba interesada en ese viejo? ¿Qué podía ser tan importante y secreto que no pueda decírselo? ¿No confiaba en él? ¡Si era así, ya vería! Sin poder contener su gran bocota soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza - En verdad sentí vergüenza que no soportaba verte. Sabes, tú deberías.. ¡Ay! – Al ver el rostro de la joven el peliplata se tragó sus palabras y quedó paralizado. - ¿Por… Por qué me miras así? – Preguntó temeroso.

\- ¿Sabes? – Comenzó la chica con inexistente calma mientras la mirada fría que le dirigía al hanyou era cada vez más aterrorizante – ¡No te soporto! ¡Me voy a mi casa!

\- Grrr.. ¡Bien! ¡Hazlo! ¡Lárgate! ¡No pienso detenerte!- Gritó ahora el muchacho.

Con una gota en la cabeza Sango, Miroku y Shippo miraban a la pareja.

\- Ya se estaban tardando – Comentó la exterminadora.

\- Del odio al amor solo hay un paso – Comentó el monje.

\- Mejor vámonos excelencia, me parece que vi unas aguas termales no muy lejos de esta aldea. – La castaña tomó su hiraikotsu y se dispuso a alejarse junto con el monje.

\- ¡Y se supone que ustedes son los adultos! – Les gritó Shippo al hanyou y la sacerdotisa momentos después de que la otra pareja se haya alejado unos cuantos metros.

InuYasha y Kagome se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, pero de inmediato giraron el rostro al lado opuesto mientras se cruzaban de brazos disgustados. Si, ya lo saben, nuestros héroes son unos cabezotas. ¡Pero oigan! ¡Al menos esta vez InuYasha no terminó comiendo tierra!

\- ¡Tonta! – Gruñó el hanyou por lo bajo a la chica a su lado.

\- ¡Abajo! – Gritó de inmediato la muchacha mientras se levantaba y se alejaba del lugar.

Ok, vale, olvídenlo, esta vez, nuevamente, InuYasha comió tierra.

* * *

 **Día de grabación 3: Luces, cámaras y ¿Suerte?**

El director al fin había llegado a la zona donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, ahora solo debía decirle que debía mostrar, tal y como había hecho InuYasha, su grandiosa técnica con su espada. Claro, eso, siempre y cuando no lo mate antes de siquiera poder acercarse. ¿Será que toda la familia de los peliplateados eran así de mal humorados?

\- Hola – Una pequeña niña se le había acercado mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos planeando la mejor manera de dirigirse a Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Uh? Hola – Contestó el hombre - ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? – Observó a la niña con mucho detalle, era parecida a Kagome, claro que con ciertas diferencias, pero seguramente sería una chica muy hermosa cuando alcance la edad adulta. - ¿Estás aquí sola? – Quiso saber el hombre preocupado ¿Quién podía dejar a su hija andar sola por ahí?

\- Me llamo Rin – Comentó la pequeña – Y vengo con el Señor Jaken y el Señor Sesshomaru – Sonrió abiertamente.

El hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja ¡Los había encontrado! Ahora solo debía enfrentar a aquel youkai y decirle lo que necesitaba que haga. Tragó saliva. Vale no sería fácil.

\- ¡Riiiiiiiiiin! – Una voz chillona sacó de sus pensamientos al director, él y la pequeña niña miraron los arbustos cercanos a ellos, los cuales empezaban a moverse.

– ¡Riiiiiiiin! – De entre los arbustos salió un pequeño hombresito color verde, que de inmediato al ver a la pequeña junto al hombre de mediana edad hizo una mueca - ¿Dónde estabas pequeña malagradecida? ¡El amo bonito nos está esperando! – zarandeó su báculo de dos cabezas hacia el hombre que acompañaba a la niña - ¿Y ese qué quiere o qué?

Todo el equipo de producción miró al youkai verde mientras este se sacudía sus ropajes al momento en que el director le explicaba el motivo de su presencia, esperando de cierto modo el fiel sirviente del Señor Sesshomaru le fuera de ayuda.

\- No creo que al amo bonito le guste su idea – Dijo de repente el youkai y sin más, comenzó a caminar por un sendero sin mirar atrás. – Rin – Llamó mientras seguía avanzando.

\- ¡Señor Jaken! ¡Espéreme! – Rin corrió detrás del pequeño ser, se detuvo de repente y miró al director. – Espérenos aquí Señor, el Señor Sesshomaru vendrá, ¡ya lo verá! – La pequeña le regaló una radiante sonrisa al director quien más que desesperanzado se permitió tener un poco de fe.

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de horas y ni la niña ni el Señor Sesshomaru hacían su aparición, el director justo en el momento en que iba a pedirle a sus colaboradores recoger el campamento la imponente presencia del lord del oeste se hizo presente.

\- Se-Señor Sesshomaru, que gusto verlo… y-yo venía a… - Sesshomaru levantó una de sus manos en signo de silencio a lo que el hombre de inmediato obedeció.

\- No lo haré – La fría y profunda voz del amo bonito se hizo oír – Jaken me explicó lo que pretendes y no pienso hacerlo – dijo con determinación.

El rostro del director se contrajo en una mueca de tristeza, ¿Cómo podría convencerlo de colaborar?

\- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! – Esta vez la que habló fue Rin. – ¿Y si solo aparecemos el Señor Jaken y yo jugando? – Preguntó con su innata inocencia.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que yo quiero ser participe? – Preguntó el youkai verde.

\- ¿Podemos? – Preguntó la niña de nuevo al Guerrero quién solamente la miró por unos instantes.

\- No demoren – Poco a poco se fue alejando llevando las riendas de Ha-Hun y se sentó bajo la sombra de un grupo de árboles.

El director con lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de los ojos abrazó a la niña y al pequeño youkai con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Se los agradezco! – Sollozaba el hombre.

El pequeño ser verde ya ahora de color morado por el fuerte abrazo del hombre no pudo hacer más que darle en la cabeza con el báculo para que lo soltasen mientras Rin reía alegremente.

\- ¡Ay déjeme, no sea atrevido! ¡Las cosas que tengo que hacer por el amo bonito! – Enfurruñado se paraba en medio del prado mirando con ojos de sospecha a los presentes.

El camarógrafo viendo de fondo aún al Señor Sesshomaru no dudo en enfocar hacia aquel lugar. Rin comenzó a correr por todos lados cogiendo flores y riendo mientras que Jaken solo miraba a todos con cara de haberse comido un limón.

\- ¡Vamos señor Jaken! ¡Haga algo! – La pequeña Rin corrió alrededor del youkai un par de veces y luego le dio un pequeño empujón haciendo que este por unos momentos quite su mirada de gruñón y se desestabilice. – ¡No sea aburrido Señor Jaken! – Comentó riendo la pequeña.

\- ¡Guarda silencio pequeña impertinente! – El pequeño ser verde se cruzó de brazos y miró en dirección contraria a la niña. – Si tan solo el Amo bonito estuviera aquí –

El director al ver la incomodidad del youkai le hizo una seña al camarógrafo, ya habían tenido algo que podrían usar luego cuando hagan la edición.

* * *

Por suerte para todos, todo había ocurrido con rapidez, y como si fuera su día de suerte, el director se había encontrado con Kikyo a quien también necesitaba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer? – Preguntó la sacerdotisa con un pequeño tinte de curiosidad.

\- Pu-pues solo… - El director no sabía porque pero la mujer le ponía los pelos de punta. – Solo… debe mirar hacia un lado mientras sostiene una canasta con hierbas medicinales.

La mujer solamente asintió, vale, era colaboradora, eso nadie podía negarlo. Con calma se ubicó frente al fondo croma que le indicaron y espero a que le dieran las indicaciones necesarias. Mientras esperaba llamó su atención un pequeño dispositivo que tenía uno de los encargados del rodaje que estaba revisando las tomas de los días anteriores, en él podía ver a InuYasha discutiendo con Kagome acaloradamente, luego de aquello, ambos se daban la vuelta dándose la espalda por unos momentos para luego mirarse nuevamente a los ojos y sonreírse alegremente.

La sacerdotisa no tonó cuando unos grandes ventiladores comenzaban a mecer sus ropas y cabellos y la cámara se situaba frente a ella grabandola; una sonrisa nostálgica se había dibujado en su rostro mientras miraba aquella pantalla y sin evitarlo unas cuantas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas para luego ser retiradas hacia un lado por el fuerte viento artificial.

\- Esa mujer… es más importante para InuYasha… - Murmuró para sí misma mientras con su mano retiraba los indicios de lágrimas en su níveo rostro.

Cuando tuvo noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor ya el director estaba agradeciéndole por haberlos ayudado en la filmación. ¿Eso era todo?

\- No fue nada… - La sacerdotisa de huesos y barro sonrió amablemente al hombre y así como había aparecido por entre los arboles desapareció.

\- ¡Bien! – Exclamó el director – ¡Ahora vamos por Naraku! –

* * *

El castillo de Naraku era algo lúgubre, cosa que al director no le gustaba ni tantito, pero era su trabajo y no podía obviar al villano principal de la serie.

\- ¿Hola? – El eco de la voz del director resonó en toda la estancia de aquel castillo feudal que parecía inhabitado.

Mirara por donde mirara parecía que no había nadie en casa, cuando estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta una pequeña de blancos cabellos y un espejo entre sus manos apareció frente a él mirándolo de manera vacía.

\- Por aquí… - La voz de la niña era tan suave que a duras penas el hombre logró escucharla y sin más comenzó a seguir a la niña por entre varias puertas. – Naraku lo estaba esperando – Habló nuevamente la niña y la sangre del hombre se heló. Ok, el tipo era un buen villano de verdad.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata ya se encontraba frente al hombre de mirada color escarlata quien en esos momentos estaba sentado sobre unos cojines y lo miraba seriamente.

\- Se-Señor Naraku yo ve-venia a.. – Naraku se levantó sin más haciendo que el hombre que quede a mitad de su discurso.

\- Sé a lo que has venido, espero sea rápido, no tengo tiempo que perder. – La fría mirada del hombre hacia que las piernas del director se conviertan en gelatina.

\- La pregunta ahora es… - Esta vez la que habló fue Kagura mientras se leventaba de donde estaba sentada y se acercaba al hombre evaluándolo de pies a cabeza. - ¿Qué debemos hacer? – Suavemente pasó su abanico por la quijada del hombre que ya temblaba más que la papada de la anciana Kaede.

\- So-Solo algo sencillo… - Dijo el hombre mientras tragaba con dificultad la saliva.

\- Bien, entonces empecemos… ¿A quién debo hacer pedazos?- Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en los labios de la mujer mientras salía de la habitación.

\- ¿Pelearé contra InuYasha? – Preguntó con algo de curiosidad nuestro ya conocido villano.

\- N-No en esta ocasión señor – Los lentes del hombre se resbalaban por su nariz mientras intentaba en vano dejar de temblar.

\- ¡Ah! Que se le puede hacer. – La voz de Naraku sonaba con algo de desilusión mientras salía del lugar.

* * *

El fondo croma ya estaba en su lugar, todos esperaban la señal del director para comenzar a grabar la escena que necesitaban. Una vez la señal fue dada, todo comenzó a grabarse con facilidad, todos los personajes a pesar de ser antagonistas eran de cierta manera colaboradores.

\- ¡Eso está muy bien! – Comentó emocionado el director luego de ver la aparición de Naraku frente a la cámara. – ¡Ahora Kagura, mirando a la cámara ataca con unas cuchillas de viento! - Gritó sin más debido a la emoción.

La mujer de rojiza mirada sonrió y luego de un par de vueltas lanzó su ataque hacia la cámara. ¡Tranquilos! El camarógrafo sigue con vida. Esta vez el director ya le había explicado que no era necesario que atacara realmente, y a diferencia de lo que había ocurrido con InuYasha esta vez no habrían destrozos. Ya después en la post producción pondrían las cuchillas de viento de la mujer.

Luego de todo aquello Kanna, Kohaku y las avispas infernales de Naraku hicieron su aparición completando la escena.

Una vez todo terminó Naraku dejó ver su sonrisa torcida, porque claro, era un buen villano y como tal no podía dejar que InuYasha y sus otros enemigos descubran su ubicación por los descuidos de un simple y torpe humano. De un momento a otro el lugar se llenó de un gas que hizo que todo el equipo de producción cayera inconsciente.

* * *

Medio día había pasado ya y todo el equipo de producción seguía tirado cerca de la rivera de un rio hasta que para suerte de ellos habían sido encontrados por InuYasha y sus amigos. Todos estaban a salvo por suerte.

 **Día de Grabación 4: Luces, cámara y ¿Celos?**

Luego de haberse tomado un largo descanso el equipo de producción ya estaba bien nuevamente y deseaban continuar son lo que les faltaba para culminar con su trabajo.

\- Ah, pero que día tan bonito – Comentaba Shippo sentado en la canasta de la bicicleta de Kagome mientras se comía una paleta.

\- Es cierto – Secundó Sango – Y creo que es el día perfecto para terminar las grabaciones, ¿verdad Excelencia? – La chica volteó a ver al monje que se encontraba a su lado pero de un momento a otro su cara mostró el enojo de mil demonios.

\- ¡Agh! – Kagome e InuYasha ponían los ojos en forma de puntitos por el inesperado movimiento del monje y la ya sabida reacción que tendría la exterminadora.

\- Estás en lo correcto mi querida Sango – La mano del monje se había colado a la parte trasera de la chica y la acariciaba sin pudor alguno – Esto de estar rodeado de tanta gente me pone nervioso – Comentó con cara de ensoñación.

\- ¡Ay! – Si, ese fue Miroku.

¿Han sabido de alguna cachetada que se logre escuchar hasta la luna? Pues, con la que Sango le dio a Miroku en aquel momento hasta el sol llegaron las vibraciones cósmicas del enojo de la exterminadora.

\- Eso me pasa por ser sincero – Murmuró el monje desde el suelo en donde la chica lo había dejado por la fuerza del golpe.

\- Que torpe… - Shippo negaba con la cabeza mientras seguía dándole lamidas a su paleta.

* * *

Llevaban varias horas recorriendo la zona esperando encontrarse con el único personaje que faltaba, pero parecía que no habia rastro de él por las cercanías. InuYasha no hacía más que refunfuñar todo el tiempo, no soportaba tener que esperar a que el maldito apareciera para poder darle su merecido al fin.

\- Oh miren, un torbellino se acerca – Comentó el director señalando la dirección en donde habia visto aquello.

\- Siento.. la presencia de un fragmento de la perla- Comentó esta vez Kagome con algo de seriedad.

Todos los presentes miraron a Kagome y luego al peliplata que sonreía malvadamente mientras se tronaba los dedos.

\- ¡Jah! Ya sabía yo que ese hedor me era conocido. – Poco a poco fue arremangándose las mangas de su hitoe para luego colocar su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

El torbellino se fue acercando cada vez más rápido y sin más se deshizo frente a Kagome dejando ver a un joven ojiazul.

\- Hola preciosa, no sabes la alegría que me causa verte tan temprano en la mañana – El joven lobo delicadamente tomó las manos de la sacerdotisa entre las suyas y acercó levemente su rostro al de la chica.

\- Koga, buenos días – Dijo la nerviosa Kagome al verse en esa situación tan comprometedora.

A unos cuantos pies de la pareja, un enojado hanyou empezaba a ser afectado nuevamente por un tic en su ojo izquierdo. ¿El maldito lobo lo estaba ignorando? ¿Por qué tenía que acercarse asi a Kagome? ¡Aaaaaaaaaaghhhh! ¡Maldito seaaa!

\- ¡Suéltala lobo apestoso! – De un solo empujón logró que el lobo soltara a Kagome y se separara unos cuantos pasos.

\- Ah, hola bestia – El ojiazul se cruzó de brazos mirando al hanyou con seriedad.

\- ¿Quién te crees? ¡Mira que hablarle así a Kagome! – De un solo salto se interpuso entre su chica y el lobo. - ¡No vuelvas a ponerle tus sucias manos encima! – Le dijo rodeando por la cintura a Kagome y atrayéndola para sí.

\- ¡Oye tú, suelta a mi mujer! – El lobo se lanzó sobre el peliplata no dispuesto a que este reclamara algo que no le pertenecía.

\- ¡Intenta separarnos, tontooo! – Grito el hanyou abrazando a la sonrojada chica y empujando al lobo con uno de sus pies.

\- ¡InuYasha basta! ¡Esto no es necesario! – Kagome avergonzada por el espectáculo que estaban dando intentó que el hanyou la soltara.

\- ¿Estás loca o qué? ¡No me digas que te gustan los tontos como él! – Le gritó el peliplata mientras soltaba a la chica para mirarla a los ojos.

\- Claro, me encantan… - Le contestó la azabache de inmediato mirándolo a los ojos con fingida sinceridad para luego desviar la mirada de manera dramática. – Tranquilo, es broma.. ¿Uh? – Al mirar nuevamente a InuYasha este se encontraba a unos pasos de ella son cara de sorprendido y confundido.

\- Así que… ¿le gustan ese tipo de hombres? – Se preguntaba para sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste que era broma? – Preguntaba la chica ahora con disgusto. ¿Cómo podía tomarse todo en serio? ¡Agh!

\- ¿Ya ves, tonto? ¡Kagome me ama! – Gritó el lobo mirando al hanyou con soberbia

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que el director y todo el equipo de producción ya se habían puesto a trabajar y estaban grabando todo sin perderse el más mínimo detalle. InuYasha aun conmocionado por la revelación que le había soltado la chica lentamente colocaba su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada y tensando la mandíbula miró desafiante al lobo.

\- Maldito ¡Ya verás! – Con furia comenzó a dar mandobles contra el lobo intentando golpearlo y cortando a su paso varios árboles haciendo que parte del equipo de producción corra despavorida evitando morir aplastada o destazada. ¡Debía deshacerse de ese maldito!

\- ¿Por qué siempre tan lento, inutil? – Koga no sabiendo cuando contener sus comentarios provocó que una vena de enojo creciera en la frente del hanyou. – Oye bestia ¿Qué te pasa? Te cuesta mucho trabajo defenderte – mientras daba un salto esquivando a InuYasha el lobo con sorna intentaba provocarlo más. Un fuerte mandoble hizo que la espada quede enterrada en el suelo dejando al hanyou sin su arma.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, maldito! - Clavando sus garras en las palmas de sus manos el hanyou hizo que sangre brotara y en un descuido del lobo lo atacó - ¡Garras de fuego! – El lobo con su velocidad logró escapar por un par de milímetros.

\- ¡No estés ladrando mientras das de saltos, bestia! – Con fuerza se impulsó sobre el hanyou quien lo esquivó dándole un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que caiga el suelo.

\- ¡Jah! ¡Así te quería ver, lobo rabioso! – Tomó su espada haciendo que se transforme de nuevo. – Viento… -

\- ¡Abajo! – La voz de la sacerdotisa retumbó en el lugar. Y como hace un buen tiempo no sucedía el hanyou comió tierra.

\- ¿Por qué lo haceees? – Gritó enojado el hanyou mirando a la chica.

\- No debemos pelear entre nosotros, no es necesario InuYasha – Kagome intentó sonar conciliadora.

\- ¡Feh! ¡Pero ese maldito empezó! – Gritó con enojo mientras poco a poco se levantaba del suelo. – No me digas que proteges al bruto de Koga – Miró con el ceño fruncido a la chica

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todavía estás celoso? – Preguntó la chica mientras le sonreía amablemente.

Las mejillas del hanyou luego de pasar de un tono rosado ahora se tornaban carmín haciéndole competencia a su traje y sin saber exactamente que decir soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- Agh ya basta, siempre me regañas a mí, ¿porque no regañas al inútil y desagradecido de Koga? – Kagome lo miró extrañada. ¿Por qué no le contestaba a su pregunta?

\- Se nota que no está celoso – Comentó Sango con sarcasmo luego de ver que la pelea ya se había disuelto.

\- Oh claro – Esta vez intervino Miroku – El buen InuYasha jamás celaría a la señorita Kagome – El monje se rascó la mejilla con un dedo mientras miraba hacia el lobo.

\- Agh, ¡eso a ustedes no les interesa! – Gritó sin más el hanyou a sus amigos.

\- Vaya, a ese tonto no se le quita lo bestia – Shippo se encogía de hombros mientras caminaba hacia Sango y Miroku.

\- Los torpes siempre serán torpes – Esta vez era Koga quien metía la cucharada a la situación.

\- ¿A quién le dices torpe, torpe? - Preguntaba el hanyou mientras le sacaba la lengua al lobo.

\- ¡A ti, bestia inutil! – Dijo un enfurruñado lobo mientras le daba la espalda al infantil hanyou.

Todos comenzaron a reír, ese par a pesar de ser bastante vulgares actuaban como niños pequeños.

* * *

\- Kagome – El director se acercó a la chica y le preguntó algo en un murmullo que el hanyou no pudo oír.

\- Claro, ya lo traigo – La chica asintió, corrió hacia su mochila, sacó su cuaderno y regreso junto al hombre entregándole unas cuantas hojas en sus manos.

Ambos asintieron y miraron al grupo de guerreros. Solo faltaban las tomas finales.

\- ¡Bien chicos, esto será lo último que harán! – El director se tomó unos minutos para dar las indicaciones necesarias. Todos asintieron con entusiasmo.

Estaban cerca de una playa, el clima era perfecto, el día soleado y el único problema era que todos morían de hambre.

\- ¡Miren! – Kagome señalo un lugar que se veía lo suficientemente sombreado como para descansar un momento y tomar un bocadillo.

El director con disimulo miró al grupo, todos sonreían entre si y miraban a la chica. Era el momento idóneo, ¡todos los televidentes verían finalmente al grupo de héroes siendo ellos mismos sin presiones y relajados! Le hizo una seña al camarógrafo que de inmediato comprendió lo que intentaba decirle. La cámara fue encendida y comenzó a grabar lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- ¡Por aquí! – Kagome se adelantó corriendo, se detuvo y saludó a sus amigos desde la distancia. Atrás de ella una bandada de gaviotas alzaban vuelo mientras la chica mostraba su radiante sonrisa. Sus amigos se detuvieron a observarla mientras sonreían, al fin podrían comer algo luego de ese cansado día de trabajo.

El director sonrió satisfecho, al fin habia conseguido obtener las tomas correctas y ahora solo restaba unir todo el material, ordenarlo y musicarlizarlo. ¡Iba a quedar genial!

\- Bien chicos, hemos terminado, nosotros nos retiramos. – Todo el equipo de producción hizo una enorme reverencia a los héroes. – ¡Les agradecemos mucho! –

Luego de largos minutos de despedidas y agradecimientos nuestro grupo de amigos finalmente estaban solos de nuevo. Avanzaron hasta el lugar que Kagome había encontrado y se sentaron a observar el paisaje.

\- ¡Feh! ¡Ya era hora! ¡Que hambre! – El hanyou se abalanzó sobre la mochila amarilla de Kagome y comenzó a sacar todo lo del interior tirándolo por todos lados mientras buscaba su comida favorita.

\- ¡InuYasha, espera! – La sacerdotisa intentó detenerlo pero… un libro de matemáticas ya le había caído en la cabeza a Miroku quien tenía los ojos como espirales, un brasiere estaba colgando del Hiraikotsu de Sango, un zapato que había caído cerca de Kirara había hecho que la gatita se le erizaran los pelos, un reloj había golpeado a Shippo y le había causado un enorme chichón y ahora estaba a punto de mandar a volar un paquete de toallas sanitarias, pero al notar aquello era nuevo para él, el chico se detuvo y observó el raro objeto en sus manos.

-¿Esto se come? – Preguntó el peliplata mientras olfateaba el paquete.

\- ¡Abajooo! – Gritó Kagome roja de vergüenza mientras InuYasha comía tierra por milésima vez.

* * *

Varios días habían pasado desde que habían grabado y nuestro grupo de amigos no había vuelto a tener noticias del director o el equipo de producción. Una tarde sin embargo el hombre apareció en la aldea diciendo que quería mostrarles el producto final del trabajo. Todos acordaron ir a la cima de la montaña cercana más alta para desde allí disfrutar del espectáculo. Luego de llegar, se quedaron embelesados mirando el hermoso atardecer frente a ellos. ¡Era de esos paisajes que ves pintados solo en los mejores cuadros!

\- ¡Feh! – Había murmurado el hanyou mientras cerraba un ojo pero con el otro observaba la pantalla de la Tablet del hombre donde observarían el video. – ¿No se supone que nos mostrarías lo que tienes allí? – Comentó fingiendo desinterés.

El hombre sonrió, entregó el aparato a manos de Kagome y se alejó del lugar. La chica algo nerviosa dio play al aparato y todos sonrientes observaron cómo poco a poco iba avanzando el video.

\- Oigan.. – Comentó el hanyou luego de unos segundos - ¿Acaso la voz que está cantando no es la de Kagome?

Todos se miraron entre si y luego miraron a la chica que mostraba sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras intentaba cubrirlas con sus manos.

\- Pues yo… - No sabía muy bien porqué se sentía avergonzada, después de todo no sonaba nada mal, además, el pensar que InuYasha la había reconocido enseguida le causaba alegría.

\- Mira que… cantas muy feo Kagome – Comentó el hanyou mirando hacia otro lado haciendo que todos sus amigos se vayan de para atrás.

\- InuYasha… - La sacerdotisa miraba con enojo al chico. ¡Y lo que le había costado escribir la canción pensando en él!

\- ¡Feh! – El hanyou se cruzó de brazos mirando a la chica dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro – Es una men…. –

\- ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajoooooo! - Las aves huyeron despavoridas de las copas de los árboles, unas cuantas hojas del árbol que los cubría habían caído debido al duro golpe en el suelo, los aldeanos voltearon hacia el grupo de jóvenes congregado viendo el video ya que como nunca, el eco de la voz de la chica esta vez llegó hasta Alaska, ¡créanme¡.

\- ¡Por queeeeee! – Gritaba InuYahsa mientras el resto de sus amigos negaba con la cabeza. Si señores, InuYasha era incorregible.

* * *

Como me gustan las situaciones extremas, publico el último día de plazo cerca de la media noche xD Ok no jaja

¡Hola amigos!

Espero que mi historia al menos los haya hecho reír un poquito x'D Jamás creí que el humor costara tanto escribir xD Y más aún después de redactar dos veces la misma historia, aunque la verdad esta quedó diferente a la que perdí cuando se dañó mi computador. En fin, MimiJean, espero haya sido de tu agrado. Perdón por lo megahypersuper larga e_é pero es que se me iban ocurriendo más y más cosas y no podía parar jaja

Por cierto, sé que en la parte de Sesshoumaru y Naraku no fue tan "gracioso" y se debe a que en realidad a esos personajes no los veo con el tinte humorístico e-e' Espero no haberlo arruinado u_ú

Por cierto, el InuYasha que yo vi fue el doblado por Enzo Fortuny, el latino, así que las expresiones obviamente ya saben de cual versión son, intenten imaginarlo con su voz xD

Por ultimo, me pareció buena idea hacer que Kagome sea la que cantara la canción del opening porque vale, no se hagan, estoy segura que alguna vez pensaron en que era asi xD Así como el primer opening pensaron que lo cantaban InuYasha y Miroku ¿verdad? xD

En fin, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, o tomate háganmelo saber con sus reviews xD

Saludos ;D


End file.
